A Good Life
by SamTheSlitherinSnake
Summary: Charactors I made up hope you like my first story. Its about good Vampires falling in love, there bad VAmpires are trying to stop their love and attacks them.


A Good Life

Samantha Raffles

Names Age

Rose Rockwell 18

Christian O'Brian 19

Tasha O'Brian 30

Dimitri Green 30

Lissa Goldberg 17

Adrian Black 18

Zero Kiryuu 20

Yuuki Black 19

Raven Black 19

Barren Jones 20

Chapter One

Rose was walking to class one day with her best friend, Lissa, when she had a sudden pain in stomach that tells her a Strogi is near, so she quickly puts Lissa behind her and pulls out her stake.

The pain is creeping towards severe pain so she knows the Strogi is getting closer and she can feel Lissa is scared because of the bond they shared. Then out of nowhere a big horrible beast with red eyes jumps down in front of them and attacks Rose, but within five minutes the Strogi was dead.

When they were calmed down, Christian comes up behind them and asks "Hey are you guys okay?" Putting his arms around them as he giving Rose a big smile.

Rose answers with "Yeah Lissa is still trying to calm down" When they finally got to class they got yelled at by the teacher and they went to sit down after they received their detention slips, Rose in front with Christian next to her and Lissa in the back.

Rose starts to faint as she watch and listen t the teacher write on the black board. As soon as she started to all to the floor, Christian was next to her to catch her before she hits the ground.

Ms Yuuki Black stops what she is doing and tells Christian to bring her to the infirmary immediately. With that he brought to her to the infirmary as quickly as he possibly can.

As he steps in the infirmary, Doctor Zero Kiryuu turns around, saw Rose in Christian's arms, so her took her from his arms puts her on the bed ad puts the I.V. in her arm as he asks "What happened to Ms. Rockwell? "So he tells the doctor the story of the Strogi fight up until they came here. Christian watches the doctor do his magic as he sits down next to Rose.

When the doctor stops, Christian looks up seeing a confused look on the doctors face and asks "Is everything alright?" The doctor looks at him and says "No I think she was injected with something like a sleep liquid when she was fighting, but it did not take effect until the Strogi was dead and when you guys were in class."

With that Christian nods and holds Rose's hand while he sits down. The doctor left the room so he can take care of another patient leaving Christian without anything to do except watch Rose sleep. As he watches her sleep he began to fall asleep as well. A few hours later he woke up to find Lissa on the other side of Rose. He looks over at Rose and sees that she is starting to wake up.

So he takes her hand and starts rubbing little circles on her hand. Rose opens her eyes looking at Christian and smiles. Lissa left to go get the doctor leaving Christian and Rose alone "I am so glad that you are okay Buffy" says Christian ad Rose replies "Yeah me too Sparky" They were smiling when the doctor came in with Lissa behind him.

Christian steps back to let the doctor talk to Rose with Lissa watching from the doorway. "How are you feeling Ms Rockwell?" the doctor says and Rose replies "Fine" Christian smiles and sits next to her. Rose smiles back and touch Christian's hand. "That's good to hear, but it means no training for a month." Says the doctor, Rose and Christian nod with Christian saying "I will make sure she does not do any training doctor"

Chapter Two

Rose smiles as Christian said that. Christian notices that she was smiling so he smiles back. Rose starts to blush and turns her head away from Christian that made him starts to chuckle a little bit. Rose and Lissa glare at him and he stops.

The doctor leaves the room so they can talk to Rose. In the middle of their conversation Lissa looks at her phone and says "Oh man I'm late I'm so sorry Rose, bye" "It's okay" Rose yells out as Lissa left the room. Christian and Rose looks at each other then Christian leans down and kisses R on her cheek that made her blush even more. Christian sits on the bed next to Rose and says "Now what?"

Rose pulls Christian down into a real kiss. At first he hesitates then kisses back. He licks her lips and she opens her mouth for him to enter. Once his tongue was in he made their tongues dance and Rose moans as he deepens the kiss. Within five minutes, Christian pulls away and pants along with Rose.

The doctor walks in a few minutes later to see how they are doing. "We are doing fine" says Christian. Rose asks "when can I leave" and the doctor says "you can leave now once you are ready, but no training," he turns to Christian "You must protect her this time instead of the other way around, okay?" Christian nods and the doctor left after giving him papers on what to do if it happens again.

Rose gets up with Christians help and they left the infirmary. As they are walking to Rose's room, they met Raven on the way. Raven says "I heard what happened to you it must have been awful" Rose nods and says "Man the word spreads out so quickly" Raven nods and walk away after giving Rose a hug. When they got to her room Christian sits her down on the couch and went to go get them a soda. When he comes back with the drinks he finds Rose sprawled out on the couch watching T.V. He hands her the drink and lifts her head so he could sit down. Once he sat down Rose turns off the TV and looks at Christian. He looks down and saw she was staring at him so he smiles at her. She smiles back and notices where her head is so she leans back making Christian blush lightly. Rose starts to giggle as Christian starts tickling her. She giggles louder and falls on the ground with Christian on top tickling her.

She tried to push him off, but it was no use. Christian starts to get up off while laughing, but falls down next to her. Rose looks over at him and smiles. He smiles back as he turns his head towards the door which was knocked on. He looks back at Rose then gets up and opens the door. On the other side of the door is Adrian.

Chapter Three

Adrian walks in and looks at Rose lovingly. Christian closes the door and helps Rose up off the floor. He puts her on the couch and he sits in the arm chair. Rose frowns and looks at Adrian. Adrian sits next to Rose and hugs her. The more Adrian touches Rose the angrier Christian gets and when he's mad he burns the things around him.

Adrian notices that Christian is getting angry so he kept on touching Rose. Rose looks over at Christian and smiles as she pats next to her. Christian smiles and sits next to Rose. She leans her head on his shoulder and he puts his arm around her.

Adrian looks at them with a mad look on his face. Christian just smiles and kisses Rose on the top of her head. Rose giggles and holds Christian's hand. That made Christian sigh lovingly and looks at Adrian like Christian did something successful which he did. Rose turns to Adrian and says "Could you please leave now?" Adrian frowns, stands up and stomps out making Christian smile.

Rose smiles back and kisses him on the cheek. Christian kisses her on the lips and Rose kisses back. H e licks her lips and she opens her mouth He made their tongues dance and Rose moans. They continue to kiss when the door burst open revealing a worried Dimitri, but when he saw Rose kissing Christian which made him angry. Rose pulls away and looks at Dimitri with a scared look on her face. Christian saw her face and holds Rose close.

"Dimitri w-what are y-you d-doing h-here?" says Rose hiding her face in Christian's chest. "Well I'm here to see if you are okay" he says. Rose replies with a "Well I'm fine so get out I don't want you here right now" Dimitri looks at her confused, but he does not move and says "You're going to choose him over me?" "Well you are 30 years old and I am let's see _**18 YEARS OLD"**_ she says while screaming the last part.

Dimitri replies "That does not matter, you love me and I love you!" as he steps forward. Christian stands up and blocks Dimitri from getting to Rose. Dimitri tries to get past him, but there was a ring of fire around him and he yelps. Rose says "He will stop the fire if you promise to get out!"

Dimitri says "Why should I, he would not dare to burn me" Christian looks at Rose who nods and with that he made the fire go so close to Dimitri it almost burned him. "Alright alright I will leave, yesh" Christian puts out the fire and stays standing in front of Rose. Dimitri backs up and gets out of the room. Once Christian was satisfied with what just happened, he sits back down next to Rose and holds her close.

Chapter Four

Rose was calm in Christian's arms and Christian was smiling. Rose smiles back and giggle as Christian kisses her head down her neck. He kisses back up her neck, on her cheek to her lips. Rose kisses back and licks his lips. Christian opens his mouth and made their tongues dance that made Rose moan. He deepens the kiss and wraps his arms around her waist. Rose hangs on Christian's neck and pulls away panting.

Christian pants along and smiles at Rose. He lays down pulling Rose with him. She smiles as he did that and rests her head on his chest. He holds her close to him as he rubs her back.

A few minutes later Rose fell asleep as Christian pulls a blanket on them and fall asleep as well. A few hours later Christian woke up finding Rose was not laying on him. After a minute he hears the shower going, so he went up the stairs and knock on the door to the bathroom.

Rose hears the knock and says "Come in" So he enters the bathroom and asks "Mind if I join?" Rose pops her head out and says "Not at all." Christian gets undressed and steps in the shower. Rose turns around and smiles, Christian smiles back and pull her close. She giggles and rubs his chest which made him let out a small moan.

She continues to rub his chest as he lets out another moan. He leans down and kisses her on the lips. Rose kisses back still rubbing his chest. Christian moans into the kiss causing his mouth to open, so Rose enters and rub her tongue against his.

He deepens the kiss as he wraps his arms around her waist. After a minute of kissing, Christian pulls away panting along with Rose. They start to wash each other until they are nice and clean.

Chapter Five

When they were done, they turn off the water, step out of the shower, dry off and got dressed. When Rose was done, she went to her room and lays down on her bed. Christian comes back three minutes later and lies down next to her.

He wraps his arms around her and pulls her close to him. Rose smiles as he does this and kisses him on his cheek. Christian kisses Rose on her neck that made her giggle, so he does it over and over again. Soon after that they got up and went to the cafeteria to eat.

Once they got there they went in line. Rose got a sandwich and Christian got pizza. They went to sit down with Raven and Barren, who was sitting next to each other talking. Rose and Christian sat next to each other and talk to their friends.

They finished their food and excused themselves from the cafeteria. Rose leds Christian to her room.


End file.
